dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Saba0th
RE: Any admins? Obsidian Draconis pops in from time to time to clean up the site. He or She is usually very quiet, just sitting back and laughing at us write about how hot Madeleine is, how it sucks to have Fournival as a love interest, or speculate when we think Dragon's Dogma 2 is ever gonna come out (probably never). Leave a direct message for him/her if you feel it's an appropriate subject. You're a registered member here, and your ideas are just as valid as anyone else's in the community. I don't know which particular vandal you're referring to who you feel should be blocked/banned, but don't be afraid to leave Obsidian Draconis a message of complaint to state your case. -SphericalMass49 (talk) 01:38, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Blessed Flower gift Hello Saba0th ! I just gifted your pawn Cristina with a Blessed Flower, which is arguably the most useful item in the game I can give you to help you out. Surprisingly, most people don't have this item. When you receive it, duplicate it IMMEDIATELY for 188,000 Gold. Try not to let a Blessed Flower spoil by carrying it around for too long (it lasts 1 game day), but its good to have a backup in storage if you accidentally let it spoil. You can "refresh" the Blessed Flower by re-depositing it at an inn and sleeping for 4 game days. Then it's good as new and will last another whole game day. If you do this properly, you won't need to pay for additional duplicates and you'll level up twice as fast with the Weal effect the Blessed Flower provides. I hope this helps ! SphericalMass49 (talk) 23:07, December 2, 2014 (UTC) (JonGGonzales1) Sure Saba0th, I'll take Cristina for a tour of BBI. I'll even slay a few Gazers and Dark Bishops just to rack up some major Rift Crystals for you. Except for Karathrax's ranger pawn Draken I usually only hire girls, so good choice there. Ur-Dragon 619 How did you do against the online Ur-Dragon last night ? Did you manage to get your first kill ? I was rooting for you ! - JonGGonzales1 SphericalMass49 (talk) 16:49, December 7, 2014 (UTC) RE: Pawn vocation and build Sorry you missed the kill this morning (620). There will be more! As to your question about pawn build, I like striders/rangers (assuming they're dedicated to either of those two vocations and not a balanced pawn like Draken) with high stamina and high strength. A simple build is -10 Fighter, 25 levels as Warrior then everything else as Ranger. At 200, this gets you: *Health 3585 *Stamina 4420 *Attack 701 *Magick 323 *Defense 412 *Mag Def 313 I'm idly building one on yet another alt now. ;) Karathrax (talk) 17:33, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Inclinations-- depends on the vocation and what you want out of your pawn during those vocations. For an aggressive Fighter and/or Warrior, Scather/Challenger or Challenger/Scather, for a Ranger NO SCATHER. I use Challenger/Mitigator/Utilitarian for a new Ranger and then move it to Utilitarian/Challenger/Mitigator or Utilitarian/Mitigator/Challenger once most of its bestiary knowledge is filled in. It is really great to have more than one Utilitarian Ranger with coordinating inclinations, e.g., U/M/C and U/C/M. The mitigator Ranger is the one I'm currently building-- she just hit L100. Forgot again, hahah! Karathrax (talk) 23:51, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Alas, no. I always start in vanilla DD and transfer, which gives me that nice initial 100k RC, so I answer the questions to try and push Challenger, Utilitarian and Scather fairly high (no order) and then put up with whatever I get until I can purchase some potions and fix them manually. I'm sorry, I know that's not particularly helpful. :/ Karathrax (talk) 01:27, December 10, 2014 (UTC) That's what Draken actually is, a mix between Ranger and Sorcerer. He is an evil, evilly good Sorcerer when I let him off the leash. Cashaddi's Second Balanced Build Pawn is a very good build for a pawn intended to be Ranger and Sorcerer. It plays just about identically to Draken at 200 in terms of power: *Fighter 1-10 *Ranger 10-73 *Warrior 73-100 *Sorcerer 100-176 *Ranger 176-199 *Strider 200 At 200: *HP 4003 *STA 4000 *STR 550 *MAG 550 *DEF 338 *MDEF 331 In terms of building, you don't necessarily have to do X vocation after Y in a specific order, just as long as N levels are accomplished by 100 and then after 200. And while it's very nice to have the numbers line up, it's not going to be an earth-shattering difference if you're off 10 points in either direction in this build. Bah. Forgot again... Karathrax (talk) 02:12, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Honestly, anything over 550 is a high strength build because that's about the breakpoint where one typically starts acquiring deficiencies in other areas when either building strength or magick. However, I'd define 'high strength' as anything over 700; I don't start seeing the really high strength advantages until 700, and even then, the difference between a strength of 278 and 955 when given the same equipment and tools/curatives when loaded out for hunting Death as a Ranger is a spread of 5 Tenfold Flurry button mashes. That's a very nice build. Go for it. XD Karathrax (talk) 20:21, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Both of them. They'll functionally play very, very similarly at 200, but I think I'd take door number one. Arrgh. Karathrax (talk) 20:42, December 11, 2014 (UTC) I'm answering in this section because of conversation continuity. #Is Divine Defense any good on Fighter pawns? No, IMO. They don't need it if they have level 3 armor, and they spam it over and over again. This is not useful in battle, much less heavy battle; I want a Fighter to FIGHT, not hide behind a passive skill. '' #Are i-frame skills worth it on pawns? They don't seem to be using them to avoid damage. Or is that just a matter of training? ''The pawn AI doesn't have the mental ability to discern when I-frames can be used to advantage, e.g., if a Fighter is going to be FMSing or Dragon Mawing through a breath attack, that's coincidental, not deliberate defensive use of a skill. Fighters are meant to perfect block and Warriors should be jumping away instead. #Is it good to have an aggro-generating skill on a Warrior, or would it be better to swap it with something else? IMO.... I hate them. Again, I want a Warrior to fight or a Fighter to FIGHT. Their presence alone is a good-enough antagonist. '' #How is Pommel Bash on Warrior pawns? ''Slowwwww. There are better skills, like Exodus and Corona Slash. Pfeh, even running a no-skills Warrior with Eminence and Ferocity to help spam those jumping light and heavy attacks is a better option than Pommel Bash. '' There are quite a few great Fighter-running people in the rent group or on the forum itself. Fishy42 is particularly good, as is Derdak54. I would ask for more specific advice, as I've never run a Fighter or Warrior. ;) Karathrax (talk) 11:07, December 16, 2014 (UTC) RE: Pawn It was my pleasure taking Cristina out. My main emphasis was to do some Garm training. However, I also did some general across the board training--she made a comment with Griffins for example. However, I didn't go systematically through the knowledge flags. BBI is a blast--enjoy. BTW, I keep my pawn Nei as a very high Utilitarian so she's an excellent teacher. That's intentional. I built her for a friend who was new to RPGs and needed some good help. Her AI's not as good as Draken's, I don't think anybody's is, but I go out of my way to train it exhaustively. With all the grinding we do, we don't need anything so don't feel obligated to gift. Anyway, she's there if you need her though I still think the biggest help in BBI is Magick Archer's Ricochet Hunters. Allgorhythm (talk) 14:46, December 12, 2014 (UTC)Allgorhythm Absolutely--send a friend request. Nei is very good against the Online Ur-D. Ironically, I have not got to the Ur-D in my game. After spending well over 600 hours in BBI, I decided to change my difficulty to Hard. I have just now caught up to where I had been in the story--shortly after Come to Court. However, I'm told that the training Nei received in BBI is ideal for fighting the Ur-D. Someone was kind enough to give me a set of Heaven's Keys. The Holy elemental affinity plus Nei's balanced high strength and magick attack make them the ideal daggers to use against the Ur-D. I should add that I am not one of the players who gets upset when a pawn dies and comes back with a 3* rating. My goal is just to participate in the community and be as helpful as possible. Many of the players who use Nei are just starting out and are learning as they go. So, I am very accustomed to see her come back with a 3* rating. I like your new Santa look. (•‿•) Oops--forgot to sign Allgorhythm (talk) 03:17, December 16, 2014 (UTC)Allgorhythm The rent community on GameFAQs is great. It's got my vote for best GameFAQs topic. You'll be glad you joined. Allgorhythm (talk) 23:13, December 16, 2014 (UTC)Allgorhythm Hey, I just wanted to drop by and thank you for introducing me to some brilliant new music! I'm a recently converted metalhead and am always on the hunt for more. Cheers! \m/ Sovessin (talk) 21:22, December 20, 2014 (UTC) RE: Metal Yeah, I figured that'd be a little out of the blue but I was so stoked about it I had to give my thanks! I also realised I posted that under a different message thread, so sorry for that...I posted it from my phone and the screen was too tiny to see what was going on. Thanks for the further recommendations, I shall check them out at once! Cheers again :D \m/ Sovessin (talk) 21:28, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Dress to oppre-- for success! That's one of my favorite outfits, male or female. The resistances/defenses aren't bad, but since Cristina has excellent defenses (her DEF is better than Draken's, haha!) she can wear whatever she pleases. I believe you're right about her head. Ideally, proportions say that the torso is 2 1/2 times the length of the head from the notch of the collarbone to pubic arch. Hers is a tad on the small side. I also suspect her eyes could be a little larger, too. Karathrax (talk) 05:50, January 14, 2015 (UTC) (part 2, continuing the conversation...) Good taste, indubitably! Segnbora's head is the second to largest 'notch' on the bar, face shape 1. I think you're using 12? Cristina's jaw is very square, which also makes her eyes look artificially small. Sometimes I think I'm making bobbleheads when I push the head size up so large, but it doesn't look right to me otherwise. Draken is artificially slender in the torso and wide in the shoulders to offset the bulbous effect of the Oblivion chest piece. The Sovereign Mantle's fur collar also makes the head look smaller than it really is, so I'm sometimes tempted to fuss with headsize when using that piece. I resist, I resist... Karathrax (talk) 20:55, January 14, 2015 (UTC) One of my favs is the Dark Lorica, Abyssinal Outfit, Ancient Cape, Gleaming Bangles (or if you want to go with all silver, Alchemical Bangles), Silver Hosen, Dark Knee-High Boots (or Holy Cuisses, for silver). The Dragonleather Vest looks good with this, but you can also switch the Ancient Cape out for a Feral Cape. Karathrax (talk) 22:54, January 14, 2015 (UTC) And I forgot. The Mummer's Robe: Direwolf Cape, Hard Leather Plate, Carrion or Grave Claws, Grave Greaves, Delta Guard (sub out the Dark Tall Boots for the Greaves, if you like) is a really nice-looking outfit, but I can't put it on Segnbora because her DEF is not high enough. I like a minimum of 600 on her. Karathrax (talk) 22:54, January 14, 2015 (UTC) You are NOT pestering me. XD I'll take a look at Cristina when I'm next in-game. Karathrax (talk) 11:57, January 18, 2015 (UTC) I'm going to reply to a comment you made on the PS3 side... One is as old as one feels. Problem is, I'd get arrested if I felt all the young men I like. >:P I take great delight in shocking my daughter, who is your age. No day is complete unless she shrieks ''"Mommm!" in a particular tone indicating half-outrage, half-laughing helplessly at least once. What, you're not considering the Delta Guard? The Trophy set doesn't have really great defenses, and the Boots are mostly silly. Personally, I forego the boots and use either Boots of Shadow or Boots of Oblivion, but then I am dressing men rather than women so I can't use that particular piece. If I'm using Oblivion, then the Gambeson matches nicely under the Trophy Jacket; Shadow goes well with the Light Outfit. Karathrax (talk) 10:29, January 24, 2015 (UTC) I'm a bad person, I checked the history to see what you'd written.... and choked on my coffee! AHAHA! What about the Nomad Cloak? I'm also fond of the Monomi Neck Wrap and the Nebula Cape for their color contrast. And if you're going with a black-and-white theme, the Feral Cape's nice, too. Karathrax (talk) 18:38, January 24, 2015 (UTC) * * * * I gave you 8 Level 3 Gears. That should give you a good shot at a Sorcerer's Band or a Staff Bearer's Band. There are multiple versions of each because you get two out of four possible spells for each. If you need more level 3 gears, I've got plenty. With people talking about glitches and rocks, I don't want to overdo it with one shot. You'll note I sent Cristina back with a fashion comment. Speaking of fashion, I spruced up my first page. I got a couple of good portrait shots immediately following Death's defeat. It's a lot easier taking the photos is combat than trying to get a pawn to pose. Allgorhythm (talk) 15:32, January 14, 2015 (UTC)Allgorhythm Level 3 Gears No problem with the gears. I should have the time to give you another batch before the weekend. Over the weekend I think I'll bite the bullet and try to finish the first playthrough of the game. I'm probably the least advanced in the story of all the accounts in the forum. I took out a level 31 pawn the other day. Judging from the equipment he had, he looked further along in the story than me. Besides, I need some new enemies to fight. It's time to square off against Grigori, the Senseshal, and the Ur-D. My biggest concern fighting Death and Daimon is getting the right lighting for a photo. Taking Cristina out against Death reminded me that Sorcerers can be very effective against Death. They can cast long duration spells that can help keep Death in a stun loop. While I was still on normal, I took Dark Alita (fighter) and Segnbora (sorcerer) and did some Death hunting. Alita and Nei would knock Death to the ground and then Segnbora would cast something. I don't remember what spell it was but it would last long enough that Alita and Nei could finish him off before the spell finished casting. If I have time, I'll change Nei to a sorcerer, pick up Segnbora again, and add a third sorcerer. I'm curious how three sorcerers with an idle Arisen would tackle Death. I can envision some effective tactics but I don't know if the pawns will be able to figure them out. They've done pretty well so far.Allgorhythm (talk) 01:51, January 15, 2015 (UTC)Allgorhythm Sorcerers only vs. Death If Nei, as a sorcerer, employs tactics similar to what she does as a strider, she will distract Death. She will allow the other two sorcerers to synch and cast spells that will stagger Death. However, she could very easily defer to one of the other pawns. Sometimes she takes the lead and other times she follows. With Cristina and Althena, even though she was set as a Utilitarian-Scather, she acted as a decoy rather than take the lead. Death was his own worst enemy. He would teleport right next to Nei and Nei woud retaliate with a Soaring Stone-Brain Splitter combo. Unless provoked, though, Nei would just attract his attention so Cristina could cast her spells without interruption. The question is what happens if everyone is a spellcaster? Do they organize themselves effectively or do they just try to do the same thing. There are a lot of variables--inclinations, spell sets, etc. My guess is that unless they're set up badly that they will cooperate to good effect especially if one or more of them is proficient in defeating Death. Three Sorcerers vs. Death I probably would not leave Nei as a Utilitarian Scather as a sorcerer. I may just make her Utilitarian and leave the secondary blank. The secondary would then be determined by game play. What I've found is that when you fight an enemy often enough that the AI evolves. The pawns begin to optimize their actions and may not respond the stock way you'd expect from their vocations and inclinations. Three inexperienced sorcerers set to Utilitarian would probably just synch. However, my guess is that three sorcerers experienced in fighting Death would come up with something more sophisticated. When I say experienced, I'm not referring to three star enemy knowledge. That's just the beginning. I'm talking about at least 50 kills and probably more. Death is a very interesting enemy because he can only be taken down efficiently with very sophisticated tactics. So, he is the ideal enemy to use to train your pawn. That's exactly what I did with Nei though, at first, it appeared an exercise in futility. She would constantly get killed. I never reverted to a save but would pick her up by touching a Rift Stone. It took a long while but I'm a patient grinder. Now, she never gets killed proving that the AI can learn. Cristina's equipped spells? Does Cristina have Grand or High Fulmination? I forgot to check. I think that's what she was using. At any rate, it was a lightning spell with high stagger. Althena and Nei would be far enough from Cristina to distract Death but close enough to also be charged by the spell. BTW, while Cristina was with me I had her carrying a Wyrmking's Ring. I don't know if it shortens casting time for support pawns but I thought it wouldn't hurt. If you don't have a Wyrmking's Ring, I can give one to you. I still owe you the second batch of Lv 3 gears and can give it to you with them. Allgorhythm (talk) 15:56, January 16, 2015 (UTC)Allgorhythm Lv 3 Gears I should have time to gift the gears tonight. I like to checkpoint save--do a big batch at once to see how I do with one vocation--then revert to the save and see if I want to play around with vocations. For example, if the band you want the 12th gear in the sequence but the gears preceding to it don't give me anything of value, I'll change vocations for the preceding 11 gears and see if I can do better. I was looking for some specific bands when I was doing it--Hailstorm Volley + Soaring Stone and Hailstorm Volley + Brain Splitter. However, I also wanted a good assortment of bands because I like to switch vocations around frequently. The takeaway with Cristina is that her having High Fulmination significantly altered the strategy. I had run Strider-Ranger-Sorcerer before. In that instance, Henrietta, the Sorcerer, did not have High Fulmination. She tended to use High Frigor that does not have the same high stagger. So, Gwaine provided very long range support as the Ranger and Nei used her stock-in-trade Soaring Stone-Brain Splitter Combo. It was not as good at keeping the stun lock going as High Fulmination based tactics. The pawns can be trained to use the different levels appropriately. Nei grew up as a blue type. She got to be very sophisticated in the use of spells with different levels. She would use lower level spells when there were one or two enemies. She would also release spells quickly when other members of the party required. Of course, I am an incorrigible grinder. Also, I've always run her as a strong Utilitarian. I know that the prevailing wisdom is that Utilitarian is of limited benefit at low levels. However, I believe it still promotes faster pawn learning and more of a team approach. :I'm also guessing that Henrietta didn't have a BB Weapon lv.2 or 3 at the time (well, "guessing"; I've also rented her around the same time as you did, and she had a Stagnant Surge Archistaff), which would have even more influence on her stagger output, than the spells she was using. High Frigor has very high in-built knockdown, like Comestion, but since Henrietta's damage and stagger output wasn't meeting the requirements, Death couldn't be staggered by her attacks. :I should probably add that I checked my inventory, and apparently I did get some good Bands, but for a Mage and MK. I'll be more picky when purifying the next batch of gears, that's for sure. :P --Saba0th (talk) 20:06, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :If you need any more, don't hesitate to ask. I've got plenty. Most of them have come farming Death. If Death drops cursed items on hard, he seems to almost always drop a Level 3 Gear. If he drops a cursed item, he seems to do it in pairs. The common pair is a Level 3 Gear with a Level 2 Armor or Weapon. The uncommon pair (1 in 5 to 1 in 10 chance) is a Level 3 Gear with a Level 3 Armor or Weapon. :There's just such a wide variety of bands for mages and sorcerers. Since both my Arisen and Main Pawn are balanced with magic just above 500, when I run either or both of them as magic types, I just use magic boosting Master Rings to up their stats by just under 200 points. That way I'm able to make all spells more powerful and not just the two on the band. IMHO, the magic type bands do not provide the huge increase in lethality that the Strider and Daggerist bands do. :The Magick Bowman's Bands are pretty good, too. It's pretty easy to get all three variants. The two variants with Ninefold Bolt are the most valuable. I use both extensively. Ninefold Bolt/Magickal Radiance is good for dark areas especially if you want to take pictures. Note that one, I repeat one, Magickal Radiance shot will stun Death on Hard Difficulty with a direct shot to the head. Ninefold Bolt/Explosive Volley is great if you have melee type pawns with you. They add considerable stagger and knockdown to any physical attack that detonates them. Accordingly, low level fighter or warrior pawns that ordinarily would not be able to scratch high level BBI opponents, instantly become effective. Note that Explosive Volley, even on Hard, by itself (i.e. not being detonated by a physical attack) has enough stagger to interrupt both Daimon first and second form Void Spells. Of course, the best defense against them is to take Daimon out before he has a chance to use them--a task Magick Archer can do effortlessly by spamming 1,000 Kisses to Daimon's head--another nod to the lethality of the Daggerist Band. :I don't find the Mystic Knight Bands that useful. I prefer to equip two magic boosting Master Rings especially since I have rings that, in conjuntion with one of the two circlets I wear, provide immunity to silence. I wear the Laurel Circlet if I need a big magic boost. I wear the Ancient Circlet if I want protection for the 8 debilitations it covers. The Laurel Circelt provides 60% silence protection and the Ancient Circlet 40%. I've got rings that boost magic by 98 and provide over 80% protection against silence. Both circlets are cool unlike (IMHO) the Level 3 Hellfire and Nether Helms. Although these helms provide 100% silence protection, both cover the entire face and head. I, also, like to travel light. The circlets are feather light and, although the Helms' weights decrease when you gold rarefy them, they're still heavy and you lighten your load by almost 2 kg by wearing a circlet. Who am I kidding--I wear the circlets for looks. :A couple of the Assassin's Bands are useful. If I'm using a sword and shield, I will equip Deadly Gouge with Crackdown. This is a very effective combo. Crackdown gives a substantial strength boost while Deadly Gouge is the sword equivalent of 1,000 Kisses. If I'm using a Bow and daggers, I'll use Eagle Sight and Shirking Offensive. I'll, of course, also equip the Daggerist Band. No problem on another batch of gears. I did offer. I'll do it as soon as I finish this quest I'm on. I ran into a rather unusual game glitch that you can read on the forum and it set me back a bit although the glitch, for the moment, seems to have been beneficial. The Daggerist Band is, IMHO, the single most valuable band in the game. Four vocations can use it. Moreover, it provides a substantial boost to the lethality of 100 Kisses skill--far more than you would get with Master Ring strength or magic plus-ups. It's also fairly easy to get. There is only one daggerist band unlike other skill bands where there are different skill sets for a weapon. In fact, I got several Daggerist Bands just purifying Level 1 gears. The fact that there is only one Daggerist Ring that provides Shearing Wind and not Thousand Kisses is another reason to go for the Daggerist's Band. It is the only accessory with 1,000 Kisses which is a tremendously valuable skill. Allgorhythm (talk) 15:40, January 23, 2015 (UTC)Allgorhythm :Fighters and Warriors, to me, are the converse of Mages and Sorcerers. Since I'm balanced, I'll wear a couple of Master rings and increase strength by almost 200. Allgorhythm (talk) 15:43, January 19, 2015 (UTC)Allgorhythm Laurel Circlet. Thanks for cleaning after me on Laurel Circlet. I was about to put in all the 'changed' bonuses for the items in the Trophy set. I guess they, too, are the same. It's just that I have Acuity and Attunement equipped that increases the values. The Laurel Circlet and the Trophy set add an even 100 to Nei's magic. How do you like the look? The main reason I changed was her dark outfit wasn't showing up in the dark background screen shots but I really like the new look. Re: Adding Video Thanks for the insight. I'll try experimenting tonight. Right now, I'm not on the machine with the source videos so I need to wait to get home. Again, I appreciate the assistance Allgorhythm (talk) 19:39, March 20, 2015 (UTC)Allgorhythm. I have a Youtube account, such as it is. I was hoping to be able to provide the video without all the baggage that Youtube brings with it. The URLs I've been using in the wiki articles are pure source video URLs. Hopefully, I can work something out so I don't get a lot of clutter with the video. Thanks again. Allgorhythm (talk) 20:02, March 20, 2015 (UTC)Allgorhythm : Wow, Saba0th. Assuming the article you sent me wasn't written by "that guy" about himself to hype up his own "legendary" status, I'm not at all impressed by internet trolls. A person's character is more accurately gauged by their demeanor in the real world. I hope he finds a more meaningful and positive endeavor to direct his considerable energy. Perhaps advocacy for social justice or video game reform ? ; ) SphericalMass49 (talk) 04:28, April 1, 2015 (UTC) re: Character Edits It may be illusion caused by armor. I know that if I equip Draken or Kairon/Arisen with something bulky around the shoulders like the Direwolf or Feral Capes, their heads suddenly look out of proportion. If you're really concerned, then your Arisen's torso should be 2 1/2 heads long from collarbone notch to zatch. If that proportion's off, then yes, the head will read 'wrong.' That said, I had to mess around with the slenderness of Draken's torso to avoid that pregnant peascod belly look when he wears his Oblivion chest armor. It's simply shaped funny. Karathrax (talk) 06:40, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Just get lost. Talk about the one causing trouble. Look at the sad sack following me around just to cause trouble. Tell me just what the hell did I ever do to you you freaking bully? Oh yeah I know what I did I criticised two members for giving me crap rentals and it is like "he is a bully have nothing more to do with him" but yet you are happy to have Ghost Of Kirin around the boards someone who hounded Morrigan out of Gamefaqs and who was arguing with Karathrax on gamefaqs. Oh look you happily ignore the thanks and help I have given out but those two members I criticised for treating my Pawn like crap and you brand me. Grow up! Why shouldn't I have shouted at Enorme Mostro and Horisonix (especially Horisonix) for treating my Pawn like crap. At least I am not like you who is happy to roll over and accept any old crap rental. I have come to the conclusion that you lot are just a bunch of stuck up craps and are the worst fanbase in gaming. Hoggys2much (talk) 12:26, September 11, 2015 (UTC)